


Ice Cream

by momothesweet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Ice Cream, M/M, Other, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: You were partnered with a mysterious man while volunteering at a children's shelter. You run into him again at an ice cream shop.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello ya girl finished the Black Eagles route and I was left with Many Emotions
> 
> spoilers ahead:  
> Jeritza/Emile was one of my favorites from this route and I really wanted to explore him, Mercedes, and the reader in a modern setting. I had the idea of spinning his and Mercedes' canon ending with him coming out of a correctional facility/rehabilitation center after an extended period of time. After being released, he helps Mercedes and his mother at their shelter for at-risk kids. His love for sweets never left him, though. Haha.
> 
> There's not a whole lot of plot in this fic. I just had to write some sort of interaction (support!) based on the above. Enjoy!

In the handful of times you’ve volunteered before at the local children’s shelter, Mercedes never told you about her younger brother, Emile. You found out when you were paired with him to help make homemade ice cream for the shelter’s summer barbecue. At first, you took some interest in a tall, handsome, brooding man with his hair tied back with a black ribbon. You weren’t exactly sure after that when the kids didn’t take to his awkward stoicism and slow speech. It didn’t help when he hurled a bag of partially-made ice cream towards you, rather than “gently tossing” per the instructions. Washing ice and rock salt off your clothes wasn’t something you wanted to do at a cookout.

It’s been about a week since the event. Mercedes has already texted her apologies, that Emile hasn’t really been outside in a long time, that he needs some time to adjust. You’re not really sure what she means by that, but given how genuine she is with her work and everything else she does, you take her word for it.

With a day off from work on a hot summer’s day, you decide to get some ice cream that tastes better than the sugary milky mess you made with Emile. The ice cream parlor by your house is the perfect spot with your favorite flavors and toppings. After grabbing your cup and paying for your sweet treat, you turn to find a seat somewhere inside, rather than sweating on some outdoor furniture.

Your stomach drops when you spot Emile sitting by himself in a corner. You thought he was strange before, but what’s even stranger now is him with the largest cup containing several different flavors of ice cream, syrups, and toppings. You shouldn’t really bother him, especially after that encounter at the barbecue. Then again, you can’t help but be intrigued by a mysterious man with a love for sweets and a sibling with a heart of gold.

Emile catches you cautiously walking towards him. He frowns. “What do you want?”

You freeze. “Sorry. I, um. Can I sit with you?”

“There are plenty of seats in this shop,” he says. “Why would you want to sit with someone like me?”

The question sparks your attention and even more of your curiosity. “Someone like you?”

He huffs and looks away from you, slipping his neon pink spoon into his sugary delight. “Never mind. Do as you please.”

Since it’s not a blatant rejection, you take your seat across from him, taking a bite of your ice cream before more of it melts in your cup. Emile does the same and says nothing. It’s not the most painful silence you’ve been through, but you know there’s a lot more to Emile than meets the eye. Whether or not he wants to share that with you is at his discretion.

To your surprise, he breaks the silence after taking a few more bites of his ice cream. “I have a question for you, while you’re here.”

You perk up. “Of course. What is it?”

Emile continues to avoid your gaze. He speaks slower than ever, softer, “Was I... _ that _ terrifying when I was with those children? The way they looked at me...ran away from me…”

You grimace at the thought of the barbecue. In your eyes, Emile doesn’t look like the type who would automatically scare children. It was only when he started speaking that got him under hot water. 

“You’re not scary,” you reassure him. “You just needed to take it down a bit for kids. Did you really think they were going to make perfect ice cream without spilling some storebought milk?”

He doesn’t respond right away. Instead, he eats more of his ice cream. The more you look at it, the more it becomes a saccharine marvel. “I have not yet adjusted to being outside. I’m sure Mercedes has told you all about me.”

“She hasn’t, actually.”

“I see. Dear sister…”

Clearly, he’s close to his family. You’ve deduced that he may have been through some things he won’t outright discuss with you. “Outside” seems to be the keyword here, so you won’t press for any of his backstory. Focusing on the now would be the right course of action.

“You’re a lot like her, you know,” you say, picking the conversation back up again. “I’ve never met someone with a sweet tooth as big as hers.”

He acknowledges you with a soft hum. “It is the one thing I can indulge upon without feeling guilt or shame.”

“Oh yeah? Do you like other desserts?”

Emile makes eye contact with you, and you’re sure you can spot the tiny smile on his face. “I do.”

You patiently listen to Emile speak about his favorite sweets, his detailed critiques on certain toppings, and the differences between syrup and sauce. He takes interest in your favorite desserts, as well, along with what you do for work and how you met Mercedes to help around at the shelter on occasion.

Now that you know Emile a little bit better, you’re not surprised at all to see him having finished his entire cup of ice cream. It’s quite impressive. You leave the shop with him, a smile on your face, and your belly full of sugar.

“This was fun,” you say.

He raises an eyebrow. “Fun?”

You nod. “We should do this again. Maybe we can try those pastries at the patisserie a few blocks from here.”

“I...would like that very much. Thank you.”

“Heh. Thank  _ you _ for letting me sit with you.”

A more comfortable silence falls between the two of you. The sun hits your face in particular in the worst way possible, so you have to angle yourself properly to get away from the light. Emile guides you to a shade near the next building over and offers his arm.

“I can walk you home, if you desire it.”

You look up at him. There’s softness under those slate eyes. Some things may remain a mystery, for now. That aside, you gladly take a gentle hold of his arm and lead the way to your home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaaybe I'll continue this someday. Maybe.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
